


The Pros And Cons Of...

by Loor



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, list making, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old work transferred from Mibba. Ryan Ross lovin'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Pros And Cons Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Old work transferred from Mibba. Ryan Ross lovin'.

**Morgan.**

Sitting on the floor of my room with my laptop in front of me, I took a sip of my hot chocolate. I was finally almost done packing my stuff. As I looked around my room, my eyes went over a huge amount of boxes and my empty bed, the only thing that hadn’t been packed. It was strange how the feeling of this being my home was fading away already. Just a few more days and I would leave this place and not come back for at least a year and a half.

With a sigh I looked back to my laptop and noticed that the page I was looking for finally loaded. After taking another sip of my chocolate, I started reading my best friend’s blog.

_Not much news today. Life in Cali has been fun, sunny, and inspirational. We have been working on the new album. Maybe you’ll get a sneak-peek soon?_

_Also, to you (you know who you are): I just realized that in all this time I never asked you if you read this thing. I wonder what’s up with you, I haven’t been able to reach you in the last couple of days. I miss you._

I smiled at Ryan’s post. He could be so oblivious sometimes. I could already picture his face when he finds out that I’m moving.

As I waited for my own blog to load I thought back of how we met. Like every Saturday, I was spread across a couch on La Bottega, the small cafe where my roommate Isabelle worked. The cafe was pretty crowded that afternoon and I didn’t even notice Ryan until he was standing in front of me. I looked up from my book and saw his mouth moving. I knew who he was, but I didn’t tend to get star struck easily. So I just took my earphones out and he repeated his question, “Is it okay if I sit here?” I replied with a little, “Sure.” and made some room for him while putting my earphones back in. That was everything we said that first day. A week later, however, he was back. Asking the same question, getting the same answer. It went like that for three more weeks. The fourth week some girl asked if she could sit in his spot and Ryan was just walking in when I told her the spot was taken. That was also the week that Ryan came up with the courage to ask me what I was listening to. And the week that we really started talking. We talked about anything and everything. It didn’t take us long to grow fond of each other. When I was talking to Ryan it seemed like the world around me didn’t matter anymore, our little bubble was all I cared about. La Bottega was a small cafe, where mostly locals came, so it wasn’t hard for me to forget about Ryan being famous. When going to one of their shows and seeing all those crazed out fangirls, I seemed to remember for the first time in months how famous Ryan was and it scared me. I was almost literally running away and Brendon needed more than half an hour to convince me that Ryan was still that same guy I met in La Bottega.

I smiled at the memories as I logged in to my blog. I decided it was time to explain why I had been away from the world wide web or any other technology for that matter for the past few days.

 

**Ryan.**

“See you tonight!” I called after Jon when he walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed I turned on my laptop. I had had a couple of busy days and I didn’t have time to check if Morgan replied to my blog. As I scrolled down the comments I grew more and more frustrated as I couldn’t find her name. I felt disappointed when I reached the end and I didn’t find anything.

‘Guess she doesn’t read it after all.’ I thought with a sigh, as I typed in the address to her blog. My heart jumped as I saw she had updated.

_Quick update. Life has been crazy. I had so many things to do. I have been packing dozens of boxes. Yes, you guessed it right: I am moving. I was offered an internship at Complex Magazine and I gladly accepted it. Soon I will be over 8000 miles from New Zealand, hoping that New York can become my new home. I’m leaving in three days. The next post will probably be when I have everything, including my internet connection, installed at my new place. I hope you don’t miss me too much while I’m gone!_

_And to you (Since I did ask and I know you do): What a surprise, right? And off course I do. I miss you too. Be sure to check your mail in a few days…_

When I reached the end of her post I was smiling like crazy. She was moving to the States again! She was still about 2000 miles away, but I’ll take what I can get.

I checked that date of her post. Three days ago. Next I jumped up to go to my mailbox. I had already collected my mail today, but curiosity got the best of me. Off course there was no mail. That didn’t stop me from going back three more times that day, just to be sure.

Three days later, I finally recognized Morgan’s neat handwriting on a yellow envelop. I hurried back to my apartment and threw the rest of my post on the table while I sat down on the first chair I could find without taking my eyes of the envelop.

I couldn’t help but think of the last time we saw each other, about a half year ago. After a year of studying journalism in Los Angeles, Morgan was going back to New Zealand. We were standing at the airport saying our goodbyes. The moment I looked in her eyes I realized that she was so much more to me than my best friend. So I kissed her. I kissed her full on the lips and she pushed me away. “I’m sorry Ry, I can’t do this!” was all I got before she turned around and boarded her plane. It took me a week before I had come up with courage to call her and apologize. “You have nothing to apologize for. I was just confused, I still am.” With two little sentences Morgan made me feel better and worse at the same time. I decided not to push the subject and started talking about something else. I decided then and there that I would not lose Morgan over a silly little thing called love. And I pushed my feelings to the back of my mind and to the pit of my heart and we went back to just being best friends. I took a deep breath and then ripped open the envelop.

I found a letter and a smaller envelop. Curious, I unfolded the letter and started reading.

_Ryan,_

_Remember how I told you that I was confused when you kissed me at the airport? I felt so much different things at that moment and I didn’t know what had the upper hand._

_Maybe I should have forgotten about it. But you know me, I always want to figure out things. So I have been thinking things over again and again._

_It took me about half a year, but I finally got my heart and mind to feel the same thing. Just open the envelop. You’ll understand._

_XO – Morgan_

I frowned and picked up the smaller envelop from my lap. I opened it and a small paper fell out. The list on the paper made my heart skip a beat. 

**Morgan.**

I put the last picture frame against the wall and took a step back. Ryan and Isabelle were smiling at me from the couch in La Bottega.

Smiling at the memory of that day I took my eyes away from the picture and slowly turned around to take in the rest of my room. It took me two days to get everything in it’s right place, but my apartment was finally finished.

With a content sigh I plopped down on my new red couch and pulled my laptop onto my lap. My landlord was nice guy and had already taken care of my internet connection before I even asked. I had no problem logging in and immediately surfed to Ryan’s blog.

_Sorry for the delay in posting. I have a good excuse though. We started recording for the new album. Go to our official site for a sneak-peak!_

_I don’t think life can get any better. I’m making music again. I’m spending time with some of my best friends in the world. And yesterday I got a letter that made my heart skip a beat._

_At days like these, I know I must be doing something right to deserve this._

_To you: Your letter made me smile. You might have made me the happiest person in the world. I want to see you. Let me know when you have everything installed and I can pick you up for dinner, love._

“You”re not the only one who feels like the happiest person in the world, Ry.” I mumbled as I grabbed my phone of the coffee table. As I searched for Ryan’s number in my contact list, I pushed my laptop aside and turned on the tv.

The voice on the screen caused me to look up. “Alright, I’ll tell you what; give me reasons to stay.”

I watched Lucas Scott sigh, but his uncle wasn’t giving up. “No I’m serious. OK? We’ll make a list,” he said as he wrote stay and go on a big box that was standing in the middle of the room.

I laughed out loud as the scene unfolded. Who would have thought that doing the same thing would actually cause me to take the chance of a lifetime as well?


End file.
